A Conversation
by BamSaraKilledYou
Summary: The Arisen knows little of the rift and capabilities of her Pawn. The Pawn knows little of humans, curious of these 'emotions' he's told about so much. Oneshot, could turn into more oneshots. (F!ArisenxM!MainPawn) Could be romance or friendship, whatever you'd like.


**So I died. Also played Dragon's Dogma, nice game. Jesus so much has happened in 3 years you guys don't even have the slightest clue of what I've been through. Anyway, here's an attempt at getting back into Fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon's Dogma.**

* * *

"What is beyond the rift, where I've seen pawns come and go? "

The pawn stared emotionless, as expected, to her question. "I cannot answer that question, Arisen. No one truly knows what is outside the rift." He replied, flipping his sword over and sharpening the end on a log as they passed. His master did not seem satisfied. "But you've been to other worlds, right?" She continued, "So are they just many dimensions? Universes? Maybe even more rifts out there we have yet to see?"

"I do not know." He sheathed his sword, walking only a foot ahead of her as they continued down the dirt path. "My memory only serves to tell me of what I needed to know when you first summoned me. Before that, there is nothing."

"Nothing?"

He nodded. "I have no experience before you, Arisen."

Her face twisted with an emotion he has not yet learned, he mouth turning slant. "No childhood? Friends? Family?" Her voice had gone softer, almost quieter as she spoke, as if the fact was a tragedy. It was confusing. He was brought into existence with the knowledge and skills necessary for him to serve his Arisen in the beginning of their journey, twas no need for anything other than what was required of him.

"That is correct. I am content with this lack of history, if it bothers you." He added. The Arisen furrowed her brows and mumbled something underneath her breathe, kicking a stone off onto the side of the road. He watched her ponder momentarily, eyeing a few objects scattered in the grass a few yards away. He left to retrieve them.

As he picked up curatives and a few coins hidden in the bush, he turned back around to see the Arisen leaned up against a stone fence, still in her wondering mind. "It must be lonely," She sighed, "In Cassadis, everyone is family, no matter what. We grow and live together as people, care for each other, you know? It's unusual for anyone to not be considered part of a family where I'm from."

The Pawn was quiet, listening to her. It was clear to him that she wanted him to speak, to address this...abnormality, in her perspective. But he did not quite understand. "I find kin in my fellow pawns, if that is what you mean, Arisen." He spoke up, noticing how her eyes glinted at his response. "They know of the rift, how to feels to be a Pawn, they too understand the weight of our duty to protect the Arisen-"

"Feel?" She interrupted, "You can feel?"

He paused. "In some aspects, yes."

"Huh." She kicked at a stone, looking downwards. "I thought Pawns couldn't feel? Like, I know you can convey and fake emotion so humans are more comfortable..."

The Pawn shrugged, an action he learned from watching interactions in Gran Soran, a simple move of the shoulders. "We are only as capable as you believe we are." She laughed. "Then you are more capable than I am."

"Arisen." She turned back, finding a serious look upon his face. "Yes?" She watched him mimic her movements, trying to look carefree as he leaned against the fence but instead chose to cross his arms with shoulders squared, more alert than she was. He tried to be alike her, she noted, but was slowly gaining his own preference for things, small things.

"What is 'Lonely'? You mentioned it before." He turned to face her as he spoke, brows furrowed in what appeared to be interest and confusion. She couldn't tell if it was an expression he was faking or not. "Well...It's a, um..." She took a deep breath, boggling her head for an explanation. How did one explain loneliness to someone who had no need for social interaction? Who's only purpose was to fight, protect and serve?

"It's a lack of something." She started. Not quite the best beginning, but she was getting somewhere. "It's a feeling that something is missing, or someone. That sometimes you don't feel complete. Being without a companion, or a friend, there's no one to share with."

"Ah, so it's akin to being alone in battle?" He asked, hearty as he felt confident in his assumption. "Strength in numbers, Arisen. Fear not, I will never leave your side for as long as I walk this plane-"

"That's not quite it." She interrupted. The Pawn froze, watching as her expression grew thoughtful, almost regretful. "Being alone and being lonely are two very different things. One can be alone in battle and not feel lonely, they may have a family to return home to, or a friend they wish to see again."

The Arisen gave a soft smile, faint but there. "Being lonely is not having anyone to return to after a battle, not having someone care if you're wounded or if you're sick. Say, what purpose would a battle against a dragon be, if you had no one to protect it from?"

The Pawn blinked in surprise as she suddenly clapped her hands together, a bright expression adorning her face. "The people in Cassandras, my friend in Gran Soren are who I protect. Though they do not accompany me on my journey, my journey is to make the world safer for them to live in." She grinned. "Do you understand?"

The Pawn had wrinkles etching on his forehead, his brows twisting between furrowed and straight, as if he were registering the information. "I understand to the best of my comprehension, Arisen." He worded his answer carefully, searching for an additional. "I do not believe I am lonely, as you previously thought."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I believe that even if I were capable to experience full emotion as a human, being lonely is not something I would be likely to experience."

"How would you know?" She asked, a slight tease in her voice. Thought she knew he was unaffected by her tone, she still stiffed a giggle at his apparent scoff. Barely there, probably staged, but it was an act none the less. "You are my purpose for being in this world. Without you, I would be 'Lonely.' As you call it."

There was silence, then laughter. "Now you're just making me blush." The Arisen giggled, covering her mouth with a cloth wrapped hand. The Pawn observed the action. He did not make a joke, nor did anything absurd happen around them that could provoke such a reaction. Though, he found it quite pleasant that he would not mind to cause such a action again. An explainable feeling in his body. Perhaps he was ill?

The Arisen eventually stopped, cheeks a little red with slight joy. "C'mon, that's enough chit chat. We must make it to the city before nightfall. Maybe we can hire a pawn that can teach you how to properly flirt, right?" She laughed at her own joke, lightly patting his arm (A strange notion humans do) and stood off the fence, stretching her arms into the sky.

The Pawn nodded, following suit. As they walked down the path a little further, the Arisen talked of fish and plants and how the clouds looked like little goblins as the Pawn followed her lead, seeking to see what she saw.

* * *

 **Not the best, but an attempt none the less. Hopefully I can get back into gear so my other story(stories) aren't still left hanging after 3 years. Oh, and if you haven't played Dragon's Dogma, give it a shot.**

 **Might turn this into a bunch of oneshots? Might do requests? Idk, I make no promises.**


End file.
